


Risveglio

by kanako91



Series: Un fuoco maggiore di quanto tu creda [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dream Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Morning Sex, Vaginal Fingering, missing moment, or not?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: “Si canta che un uccello bianco piombò dal cielo sui legni di Vingilot, privo di sensi, quasi morto per la fatica, ed Eärendil lo strinse al petto; ma al mattino, con occhi meravigliati, vide di fianco a lui, nel suo solito aspetto, con i capelli sul viso, sua moglie e dormiva.”– frammento tratto e riadattato da J.R.R. Tolkien “The Silmarillion”, Capitolo 24





	Risveglio

Lo sveglia un peso caldo che nulla ha a che vedere con l’uccello bianco e spaventato che gli è svenuto addosso la sera prima e con cui si è coricato, le braccia strette intorno per scaldarlo.

Eärendil _conosce_ questo peso.

Lascia scivolare una mano verso il basso, dove sente un fianco morbido, coperto da una veste leggera, e non c’è dubbio: sta sognando.

Quale altra spiegazione potrebbe esserci per la presenza di Elwing sopra di lui, nel suo giaciglio nella cabina?

Non sarebbe neanche la prima volta che la sogna. Eärendil è troppo mortale per non sentire i bisogni del corpo con tanta forza. È troppo innamorato per non sentire la mancanza di _lei_.

Ha troppi sensi di colpa per accettare quel che la sua mente addormentata gli dice.

_È ora di tornare._

Ma non vuole farlo da sconfitto. Non sopporterebbe lo sguardo di Elwing, né quello dei loro figli.

In realtà, ha quasi dimenticato le loro facce. Ma, anche se le ricordasse, sarebbe inutile perché ormai saranno cresciuti e, senza dubbio, neanche loro ricordano il viso del padre. Cos’ha in comune con i suoi figli, ormai?

Il suo ritorno farebbe piacere solo a Elwing, ma lei sa aspettare. Saprà vivere senza di lui, ancora un po’.

Dopotutto, è meno umiliante un marito che tarda, di uno che torna sconfitto.

Sopra di lui, Elwing sospira piano, si muove appena sotto la sua mano. Ed Eärendil tiene gli occhi chiusi, perché questo sogno non vada in frantumi. Ne ha bisogno, come di tutti quelli passati. La testa di lei è sulla sua spalla, giusto a portata di labbra, e così le passa tra i capelli e sulla fronte, mentre la cinge con l’altro braccio.

Il suo corpo è sveglio e il desiderio si innalza verso il ventre di lei, per nulla frenato dalla sconfitta che gli brucia l’orgoglio, né dalla consapevolezza di sognare. Nulla frena mai quel desiderio, neppure il fastidio di svegliarsi confinato in pantaloni umidi.

Questa volta Eärendil vuole assecondarlo. Ha tanto bisogno di ricordare perché sta facendo tutto questo, per _chi_.

Così cerca le labbra di Elwing, le accarezza con le sue, finché un sospiro di lei non gli permette di spingersi oltre, di stuzzicarla con pigri tocchi della lingua.

Elwing lascia scivolare una gamba piegata giù dal suo fianco sinistro e la mano sul suo petto risale verso la spalla, le dita si intrecciano ai ricci che gli ricadono intorno al viso. E risponde al suo bacio con abbandono, lo insegue mentre lui si ritrae, e spinge il bacino contro di lui. Come se provasse anche lei la stessa nostalgia, come se non fosse solo una suggestione della sua mente.

Eärendil lascia scendere la mano dal fianco di lei, verso lo spazio tra loro, e tira la gonna finché non ne sente l’orlo, ogni gesto familiare, impresso nella sua memoria, dolce come se fosse la prima volta. Allora si intrufola tra le sue cosce ed Elwing sussulta, il fiato mozzato. Lui solleva e piega la gamba destra, per impedirle di scivolare giù, e con l’altro braccio la circonda fino ad afferrarle il braccio che sta abbandonando i suoi capelli.

Sa come vanno questi sogni. Quando tocca a lui, si interrompono. Perciò la accarezza giusto all’ingresso, tra le pieghe tenere, lascia che il piacere di lei gli copra le dita e renda i suoi movimenti più scivolosi, più efficaci. Ed Elwing ondeggia i fianchi contro la sua mano, il respiro erratico nell’orecchio, le labbra umide gli sfiorano la guancia.

Un lieve grugnito le sfugge dalla gola, ed Eärendil ricorda cosa vuol dire. È sveglia.

Quando Elwing spinge con forza il bacino contro le sue dita, lui sa di aver trovato il ritmo giusto, la pressione più efficace, la strada giusta per raggiungere quel picco di tensione che precede l’abbandono.

Così Eärendil incontra il movimento dei fianchi di lei, aumenta la pressione finché non la sente tremare, e continua seguendo gli stessi passi, lo stesso percorso, nello stesso modo, mentre uno spasmo le risale il corpo e, dalle labbra, Elwing lascia andare un gemito liberatorio.

E anche lui ne è travolto.

Continua ad accarezzarla, godendo della sua pelle calda e resa tenera dal piacere, mentre l'onda lo trascina e si infrange a riva, e lo abbandona svuotato e privo di forze.

Eärendil lascia scivolare le braccia ai lati, mentre riprende fiato con ampie boccate. Ma il peso sul petto non è diminuito. È ancora lì.

Questo è il sogno più vivido che abbia mai fatto.

Anche se... la sensazione dei pantaloni appiccicati alla pelle è fastidiosa e fin troppo reale.

È _certo_ di essere sveglio.

Il peso si muove, gli libera il petto ma preme sullo stomaco, e delle dita gli sfiorano il viso. Tracciano la guancia, il profilo del naso, la linea del labbro superiore.

Da sotto le palpebre, Eärendil percepisce una luce molto forte. Che _non_ è quella del sole.

Apre gli occhi ed Elwing è davanti a lui, _sopra_ di lui, le guance arrossate, gli occhi luminosi, anche con il Silmaril che brilla sul petto.

No, non è un sogno. Questo è il risveglio più incredibile che abbia mai avuto.

Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma si trova a corto di parole.

Cosa può dirle? Come può spiegare il suo fallimento?

«Eärendil» dice Elwing.

È proprio lei.

L’unico pensiero che Eärendil riesce a formulare lascia subito le sue labbra:

«Cosa ci fai qui?»

**Author's Note:**

> Oookay, ero davvero indecisa su cosa postare questa settimana, ma secondo Chià era una buona idea restare nella Prima Era, l’unico problema era scegliere _quale_ storia.
> 
> Così, eccoci qua. Dopo _Nessuna resa_ , torno a Elwing e al suo Silmaril e alle manine laboriose.  
> Un quadretto... un po’ così, che sfrutta allegramente le intercapedini lasciate gentilmente da Pengolodh per esplorare come piace a me, mweheheh.
> 
> Earendil non è esattamente la luce dei miei occhi e vorrei menarlo (e con lui Aldarion, ‘sti marinai che perdono tempo per mare dopo aver sposato donne che lasciano regolarmente a terra... ma trovarvi una sirena? Almeno c’è una certa comunione di interessi e frequentate gli stessi posti!), ma alla fine scriverlo mi ha intenerita più di quanto fosse lecito.
> 
> E mi trovo ancora una volta a scrivere Elwing da un POV esterno maschile, wow. I notice a pattern, here. (Il bello che a Luthien tocca la stessa sorte: un Feanoriano e suo marito... but I’m getting ahead of myself)
> 
> Chiudo qua che è meglio! Ci vediamo tra due settimane, ancora nella Prima Era, con personaggi e situazioni a cui ho accennato di recente altrove... eheheh.
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto,
> 
> Kan


End file.
